Cheerleaders the First Evil
by levioooosaaaa52
Summary: Ashley Spinelli and newcommer Annie just joined the Third St Tiger Cheerleaders. Bad stuff starts happening and its NOT the Ashleys playing a prank. Set in 10th grade I stink at summarys
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Recess(wish I did though) or the out line of this story. The story is based on Cheerleaders the first,second and third evil by R L Stine. The only thing I own are Annie, Courtney, Miss.Green,Amber Daly and Ashley C.  
  
Prologue  
  
Spinelli looked deeply into TJ's eyes. T J took a deep breath. "I love you Spinelli happy sixteenth birthday." They kissed so passionatly, so deeply they were not aware of the eyes and ears around them. "Oooooooooooh, look Annie they're finally together and about time." Gretchen said smirking . Annie grinned at her sister. " Yuck," her other sister Courtney said pretending to gag.  
  
"Come on you two, isn't it time for cake?" Mikey asked.   
  
That made everyone laugh.  
  
Annie and Courtney were the newest Spinelli's having lived with their Aunt for the past fifteen years they didn't even know about Spinelli. Annie was almost the same age as Spinelli just a year younger and Courtney was 8 in third grade. Both girls were shocked to find out that they had a third sister. Of course you all know the story about the spunky, tough girl Ashley. And to many it wasn't a shock that Spinelli and T J got together.   
  
Annie and Spinelli seemed to have little things in common. Annie was into dance and was shy and very quiet. Spinelli was the exact opposite. She was very atheletic, outdorsey and very outspoken. She was also into wrestling and so was Courtney. For some reason she didn't see the joy in it and she knew Mrs. S was greatful that she had one normal daughter.  
  
T J couldn't believe what had just happened. Ever since the " Experiment" in fourth grade he had been trying to deny the feeling that was eating him alive inside. It got so bad he could barley even talk right in front of Spinelli. When Spinelli discovered she had two younger sisters he and Annie got to talking. Annie told him to do what he felt was right, what he felt in the heart. And so he did. Spinelli had been feeling the same way,blooming faster than the other girls in her class. She was half shocked half relieved when T J told her his feelings.  
  
Spinelli thought her life would be different when she met Annie and Courtney. She was really mad at her mom for not telling her that she was not an only child. When she met Annie all her anger melted. This girl could practically be my twin! she thought when they saw eachother for the first time.Annie looked like the mirror image of Spinelli except she wore her hair down and different clothes style. Annie and Spinelli began to talk,soon like they have been best friends for years.   
  
Life is not bad, not bad at all , Spinelli thought as she bent over to blow her sixteen candles out. Everyone applauded and T J and Spinelli shared another kiss. 


	2. chapter 1 A Second no a Third Spinelli?

Disclaimer: I don't own Recess(wish I did though) or the out line of this story. The story is based on Cheerleaders the first,second and third evil by R L Stine. The only thing I own are Annie, Courtney, Miss.Green,Amber Daly and Ashley C.  
  
Prologue  
  
Spinelli looked deeply into TJ's eyes. T J took a deep breath. "I love you Spinelli happy sixteenth birthday." They kissed so passionatly, so deeply they were not aware of the eyes and ears around them. "Oooooooooooh, look Annie they're finally together and about time." Gretchen said smirking . Annie grinned at her sister. " Yuck," her other sister Courtney said pretending to gag.  
  
"Come on you two, isn't it time for cake?" Mikey asked.   
  
That made everyone laugh.  
  
Annie and Courtney were the newest Spinelli's having lived with their Aunt for the past fifteen years they didn't even know about Spinelli. Annie was almost the same age as Spinelli just a year younger and Courtney was 8 in third grade. Both girls were shocked to find out that they had a third sister. Of course you all know the story about the spunky, tough girl Ashley. And to many it wasn't a shock that Spinelli and T J got together.   
  
Annie and Spinelli seemed to have little things in common. Annie was into dance and was shy and very quiet. Spinelli was the exact opposite. She was very atheletic, outdorsey and very outspoken. She was also into wrestling and so was Courtney. For some reason she didn't see the joy in it and she knew Mrs. S was greatful that she had one normal daughter.  
  
T J couldn't believe what had just happened. Ever since the " Experiment" in fourth grade he had been trying to deny the feeling that was eating him alive inside. It got so bad he could barley even talk right in front of Spinelli. When Spinelli discovered she had two younger sisters he and Annie got to talking. Annie told him to do what he felt was right, what he felt in the heart. And so he did. Spinelli had been feeling the same way,blooming faster than the other girls in her class. She was half shocked half relieved when T J told her his feelings.  
  
Spinelli thought her life would be different when she met Annie and Courtney. She was really mad at her mom for not telling her that she was not an only child. When she met Annie all her anger melted. This girl could practically be my twin! she thought when they saw eachother for the first time.Annie looked like the mirror image of Spinelli except she wore her hair down and different clothes style. Annie and Spinelli began to talk,soon like they have been best friends for years.   
  
Life is not bad, not bad at all , Spinelli thought as she bent over to blow her sixteen candles out. Everyone applauded and T J and Spinelli shared another kiss. 


	3. Chapter 1Not sure if it is really chapte...

Authors note   
  
This chapter IS A Second, no a Third Spinelli. Sorry about the mess up. I'm new at this. I've read alot of your stories here and i hope you can review mine.  
  
Happy Thanksgiving!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 1 the real Chappie A second, no ...

Hi everyone im back   
  
Thanks to Clinton Waldrop for the ideas and support if you want to read his/her fanfic its   
  
Feelings Never Known Existed for Each Other.  
  
On with the fic  
  
Authors note: I don't own Recess or the outline of this story. This story is based on Cheerleaders the first,second and third Evil. Also i was attitude_chick on many of your reviews and you can still refer to me as attitude_chick if you want. lol .   
  
Chapter One   
  
A Second, no THIRD Spinelli  
  
" You're evil, you are truely evil" Annie Spinelli whispered to her sister Ashley. The words made Ashley grin, her black eyes lighting up with pleasure. She gripped the rat tighter around its rib cage. " Where are you going to put it?" Annie asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The floor boards underneath her were cold. "Right in front of Courtney's door?" Spinelli(the girls were both related but Annie prefers Annie and Ashley prefers Spinelli) nodded and tiptoed down the narrow hall toward their sister's room. Her black hair was still tangled from sleep and both girls were in there night shirts that went down to their knees . " Courtney's terrified of rats," Annie whispered her eyes on her little sisters door, expecting her to jump out and ruin Spinelli's prank.  
  
" I know," Spinelli said with an evil snicker. She placed the rat in the center of the doorway. When Courtney came down for breakfast, she'd have to walk right into it.  
  
"It looks so real," Annie whispered." It dosen't look like rubber."   
  
"It's cool huh? And I brought it from Hustler Kid for three bucks." Spinelli said happily." It's good rat hair, very authentic." "Girls? What are you doing?" Their mother's voice interupted them from downstairs, startling them both. " Are you dressed yet? You're going to be late. Come on down for breakfast and make sure Courtney's up." "Don't worry," Spinelli whispered grinning at her sister."Courtney will be wide awake soon!"  
  
Chuckling about Spinellis little joke the girls decended down the creakin staircase and joined their parents Bob and Flo in the kitchen. "Yuck not poached eggs again," Spinelli groaned. Mrs.Spinelli took one look at her two daughters and frowned. "Thats how you two are going to schoo?" she said eyeing their nightshirts.   
  
"Yeah," Spinelli answered quickly."All the girsl will be wearing nightshirts. It's sort of a trend." Mrs.S rolled her eyes "Some trend." Mr.S yawned loudly."I don't sleep well in this house." "No one does," Annie muttered looking sadly at her eggs hoping they would disapear. The two eggs stared up at her like giant runny eyes."It's the ghosts." "Yeah this place is definaatly haunted." Spinelli agreed. "Haunted? Ashley thats rediculous." Annie glanced at her sister who had a disgusted look on her face either from the eggs or the fact that her name was Ashley, so she said."It could be true this house is over 75 years old." "And there are so many noises at night.You'd think someone was murdered in our room." Spinelli was the one with the wild imagination."Someone keeps whispering to me at night, whispering and crying." "Probably just the wind ." Mr.S said gulping down the last of his orange juice  
  
"Yeah,sure. The wind" Spinelli said sarcastically. Spinelli and Annie looked like twins from far away. Across the table though you could see their differences. Both girls had jet black hair. Spinelli always wore her hair in pigtails and Annie wore her hair down to her shoulders. Spinelli was boyish, so boyish that Annie had to pay her to be her cheerleading partner for the tryouts this afternoon. Spinelli was older by one year, 16 and Annie was 15. She's so lucky to have a boyfriend, Annie thought. TJ Detwiler had asked her on her 16th birthday. They had been best friends since kindergarden and shared their first kiss in front of the entire playground. Thats why Annie had to make the squad, to be noticed. Even though Spinelli was 16 she was two inches shorter than Annie which annoyed her constantly. " Well your sister's not having any trouble sleeping in this house." Mrs. S said heading for the stairs."Didn't you wake her up?"  
  
They herard a scream of terror from upstairs. Courtney had obviously discovered the rat."I think she's up." Spinelli said dryly and both girls colasped into laughter lowering their heads to the table. "What did you two do now?" Mrs. S demanded she hurried to the rescue. "It wasn't us its the ghosts" Spinelli called after her. The girls were still snickering when Courtney entered the room, swinging the rat by its tail. "It didn't fool me at all" she told her sisters. "We didn't do it, the ghost did" Spinelli cracked. "Besides you always scream when you get up." Annie teased. " I just did that so you wouldn't be disapointed." Mrs.S followed Courtney into the kitchen and rested her hands on Courtney's shoulders. "This house is creepy enough. Do we really need rats?" She scolded her daughters. Courtney set the rat down on the table. Mrs.S grabbed it away."Not on the table please!" "It's not as disgusting as these egg!" Spinelli griped. "A typical Spinelli breakfast," Mr.S sighed shaking his head. 


	5. Chapter 2 Here Come the Tiger Cheersquad

Hi im back again   
  
I want to thank all who review and Clinton Waldrop for his/her support and if you want to read his/her fanfic its called Feelings Never Known Exsisted for Each Other. I also want to encourage the authors of Witness by Peaches the First and Clinton Waldrop for his/her story. Keep going you two the stories are great.   
  
On with the fic  
  
Chapter 2   
  
Here comes the Tiger Cheerleaders  
  
"But I don't want to spend recess(Note: I'm setting this story in tenth grade but im putting the playground back in their new high school. Every grade should have recess don't you agree?) practicing for the cheersquad," Spinelli whined as Annie dragged her over to a clearing with their five friends close behind them. "Oh come on, let's show off in front of the Ashley's." Annie had said the key word. " O.K." Spinelli said sourly. TJ chuckled at his girlfriend. He knew that Spinelli always tried to be one up on the Ashley's .  
  
"Synchronized walkovers and our special double cartwheels?" Annie asked as they began warming up. " Hey, people are staring at us." "Lets give them something to stare at,"Annie replied grinning. " Break a leg," Spinelli mumbled.  
  
"Oh!" The cry from someone in the crowed told Annie that her spread eagle was as spectacular as she planned. Up and up she lept until she felt as though she could fly. And then she shot out both legs, raising them up, until they were perfectly straight. And then in her most startling move, Annie, legs still outstreched, floated down, hand high above her,her head like a diving bird, into a perfect split. Then, before her audience could recover she and Spinelli went inot a powerful chant:  
  
First and Ten,  
  
Do it AGAIN!  
  
First and Ten,   
  
Do it AGAIN!  
  
GO TIGERS!  
  
Annie glanced at Spinelli, gave her a quick nod , their signal for their big finish, and jumped. On to Spinelli's back. A perfect pony mount.   
  
Then one swift move.   
  
Up arms up. And up again. Into the shoulder stanc they had practiced day after day, until their shoulders and backs were sore.  
  
Good, Annie thought , standing straight and tall on Spinelli's shoulders, feeling Spinelli's hot hands on the back of her legs. She smiled and suddenly dived off Spinelli's shoulders. The crowed they had attracted gasped as Annie plummeted off and did a perfect flip and landed standing on both feet. Then Spinelli grasped Annie's ankles and Annie grasped Spinelli's and the two of them rolled across the grass. They stood up with a final "GO TIGERS!".  
  
The crowd cheered as Annie and Spinelli took their bow and joined the rest of the gang.  
  
"That was terific!" TJ said hugging Spinelli. "Ow! careful" Spinelli moaned as she rubbed her sore shoulders. TJ quickly led her over to the bench.   
  
All the kids were talking about the Spinelli sisters. "Did you see her split!?" "That was amazing!" "How'd they do that?" "You're putting on weight," Spinelli grumbled as TJ massaged her shoulders. Everyone came over to congragulate Annie and Ashley Spinelli , including..... "Congradulations you two you made the cheersquad." The girls looked up to see Amber Daly with a grumpy Ashley A. " Are you serious?" Annie hopped up enthusiastically. "Yeah, captins orders." mumbled Ashley A. She was not happy about the desicion. Amber and Ashley were best friends(along with the other Ashley's- Ashley T was on the cheersquad and so was the newest Ashley, Ashley Clearton(Or Ashley C and she was a freshman) Amber had wavey blond hair and of course dressed in the trendiest outfits. She wasn't stuck up like the other Ashley's and was very easy to get along with.   
  
"We made the squad, sis, we made the squad!" Annie squealed as her sister rolled her eyes. Annie noticed her look and turned to Amber and Ashley A. "Can we have a minute?" The girls just shrugged and headed for the clubhouse. Once alone Annie turned to her sister "What?" she asked. " I was just in this to help you try out, now that its done...."Spinelli shrugged. "Oh come on, Cheersquad will be fun." "Yeah , and you'll be cheering Vince and me on too." TJ added. Spinelli looked up at him. " First, I can do that with Gretchen(who was going out with Vince) in the stands. I don't need some uniform to support my boyfriend. Second, your suposed to be on MY side." TJ grinned and kissed her forehead.   
  
Annie rolled her eye's . "I'd never have the courage to try out if you hadn't helped me.Please?"Annie asked giving her a puppy pout. "Please? Pleasepleasepleasepleasepl...." "Alright I'll join." "You're the best sister in the world!" Annie sqealed running off to the Ashley's clubhouse. Spinelli shook her head.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
Meanwhile in the Ashley's clubhouse:  
  
"Amber were suposed to decide together andI don't agree with you," Ashley A said agrily. " I agree with Ashley A," Ashley T said. "We can't hold tryouts every day you know." Ashley T had a point. The tryouts had been held in the begining of the school year. "Besides, the Spinugly sisters didn't even try out properly," Ashley A protested. Amber, who was looking at the uniform papers, looked up and said. "Oh come on Ashley A. You saw tbem. They were teriffic." "Yeah right," Ashley A mumbled. "Ahem," a small voice interupted. There stood Annie, who had heard every word and was not about to let Ashley A ruin her chance. "My sister and I graciously and humbly accept your offer." she stuck out her hand and Amber grinned,and shook it. "You'll fit right in . Now, you'll have to meet Miss.Green, the supervisor, and give me your measurments. The uniforms might take a while to come in." "Thanks a lot for letting us on the cheer squad," Annie said grinning,avoiding Ashley A and T's eyes.  
  
"It's nice to meet you girls. If Amber picked you you must be terific." Miss. Green said shaking Spinelli and Annie's hand. Miss.Green was a short woman who taught 9th grade science and in her spare time, coached the cheersquad. "I must say those spread eagles you did Annie were fantastic." "Thank you Miss.Green." Annie said proudly. "Now lets see," Miss. Green mumbled to Amber, who was standing right beside her, as the girls went out the doors. The sounds of the cheerleaders and basketball players blended together as Miss.Green and Amber discused their situation quietly. "Hey whats going on?" a voice interupted them as they looked up to see Ashley A with her hands on her hips. "Could you ask Ashley C to come in? We need to make room for one more girl so Ashley will have to...." "Huh!? Your trading Ashley C in for the Spinugly sisters!? Ashley A said angrily. Miss. Green stepped in. "Ashley C is only in ninth grade. She'll have to understand whats best for the team." "So after all that hard work...." "She an be an alternate. She'll still practice with us and come on if someone gets sick," Amber said quickly. "On she'll love that," Ashley A muttered sarcastically as she went to get Ashley C. A few minutes later a nervous Ashley C stepped into the office. Ashley C had curly red hair, a stubby nose, and a face full of freckles. Far away she looked like a twelve year old. "You wanted to see me?" she asked softly. She almost collasped when Miss.Green told her the news. Angry tears formed in the corner of her eyes, which she quickly wiped away with the back of her hands. "We really don't have a choice," Amber said softly "Yes, you do," Ashley C snapped back, her brown eyes flashing. "We have to htink of whats best for the squad," Miss. Green said twirling a pen nervously between her fingers. " You'll have plenty of oppertunity...." "Yeah,sure,"Ashley interupted, and fled towards the locker room.  
  
"She feels bad,"Amber said, watching through the glass as the other gitls stopped their practice to watch Ashley C run off.  
  
"She'll get over it," Miss.Green said flatly.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
Phew what a day for Annie. Please keep reviewing and i'll post more shortly. Im not going to be able to post next weekend because were out of town.  
  
Oh and once again i don't own this story line only Annie, Coutney, Amber, Ashley C, Miss Green and Chip Chanser who you will learn more about in chapter six   
  
Peace,love,and stuff  
  
Levioooosaaaa52 or attitude_chick  
  
or tweentown(don't ask)  
  
Long live the ButterBalls!! (again don't ask.)  
  
Oh and I want to dedicate this story to my friend Nicole(You know who you are) Thanx for encouraging me to post my story Thanx girlita. 


	6. A startling Accident and the beginning o...

Hi again,  
  
Thanx to all who reviewed and special thanx to Clinton Waldrop for all his/her support. If you want to read his/her fanfic it's Feelings Never Known Existed for Each Other.   
  
Also I don't own Recess(wish i did though) and the story line for this fic. The fanfic is based on Cheerleaders the first,second and third evil by R.L Stine(This will also be three parts) Oh and the horror and mystery begins in this chapter.  
  
On with the fic.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A Startling Accident and the beginning of the Evil  
  
"I'll never forgive them, Never!" Ashley C cried out angrily. Ashley A and Ashley T huddled around the freshman trying to ignore the steamy,jungle like air of the locker room. The other girls had showered and left. These three Ashleys remained, talking, trying to decide what, if anything, they should do.  
  
"Those sisters had no right to try out," Ashley A agreed heatedly putting a comforting hand on Ashley C's shoulder. "Not them," Ashley C insisted angrily. "Amber and Miss. Green. It was their idea to kick me off." "We should all get together," Ashley T said heatedly. "You know, sign a petition or something. I'm sure Ashley Q, Liza and Morgan would sign it too." she sat down on the bench and began to pull off her sneakers.  
  
Ashley A removed a white towel from her locker and mopped her forehead with it. "Wow, do I need a shower. Maybe your right Ashley T. If the whole squad stands together, I'll bet we could get them to change their minds." Ashley C groaned and rolled her elyes. " What dream world do you live in?" she muttered. "Did you see the look on Miss. Green's face when they did that shoulder stand and all those double cartwheels?" "She was practicaly drooling," Ashley T said shaking her head "I bet she could see the state championship trophy on her shelf."   
  
"But what's Ambers problem?" Ashley A demanded pulling her heavy sweater over her head. "She's YOUR friend," Ashley C said bitterly. " I can't BELIEVE her," Ashley T added. " Maybe being captin has gone to her head or something. She thinks she's such a big deal." "My parents are going to be so upset," Ashley C said with a break in her voice. "They were more excited about my making the squad than I was. And now. . . ."   
  
Ashley A and T continued trying to comfort Ashley C as they undressed, tossing their clothes onto the benches. They carried their towels over the concrete floor and to the showerroom. "I don't want to be an alternate," Ashley C complained her voice breakin with emotion "Thats just stupid . I'd rather . . . ." " If only the Spinugly sisters would just go back to where they came from." Ashley T interupted. "Where's that, Mars?" Ashley A said. The three Ashley's laughed and stepped into the showers. Ashley A stepped under the chrome shower head and turned the knobs on the wall with both hands. The water burst out in a loud rush. She stared open mouthed for a brief second. Then she started to scream.  
  
To be continued . . . . . . . .  
  
Sorry i guess the evil begins in the next chappie which i will post as soon as i can.  
  
Peace,Love and stuff  
  
Levioooosaaa52 or attitude_chick   
  
or Tweentown(don't ask)  
  
Long Live the Butterballs!!!!!!!!(again don't ask) 


	7. Chapter 3 A startling accident

ARGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!! Im sorry i didnt mean to post just that. here is the completed chapter.   
  
Thanx to all who reviewed and special thanx to Clinton Waldrop for all his/her support. If you want to read his/her fanfic it's Feelings Never Known Existed for Each Other.   
  
Also I don't own Recess(wish i did though) and the story line for this fic. The fanfic is based on Cheerleaders the first,second and third evil by R.L Stine(This will also be three parts) Oh and the horror and mystery begins in this chapter.  
  
On with the fic.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A Startling Accident and the beginning of the Evil  
  
"I'll never forgive them, Never!" Ashley C cried out angrily. Ashley A and Ashley T huddled around the freshman trying to ignore the steamy,jungle like air of the locker room. The other girls had showered and left. These three Ashleys remained, talking, trying to decide what, if anything, they should do.  
  
"Those sisters had no right to try out," Ashley A agreed heatedly putting a comforting hand on Ashley C's shoulder. "Not them," Ashley C insisted angrily. "Amber and Miss. Green. It was their idea to kick me off." "We should all get together," Ashley T said heatedly. "You know, sign a petition or something. I'm sure Ashley Q, Liza and Morgan would sign it too." she sat down on the bench and began to pull off her sneakers.  
  
Ashley A removed a white towel from her locker and mopped her forehead with it. "Wow, do I need a shower. Maybe your right Ashley T. If the whole squad stands together, I'll bet we could get them to change their minds." Ashley C groaned and rolled her elyes. " What dream world do you live in?" she muttered. "Did you see the look on Miss. Green's face when they did that shoulder stand and all those double cartwheels?" "She was practicaly drooling," Ashley T said shaking her head "I bet she could see the state championship trophy on her shelf."   
  
"But what's Ambers problem?" Ashley A demanded pulling her heavy sweater over her head. "She's YOUR friend," Ashley C said bitterly. " I can't BELIEVE her," Ashley T added. " Maybe being captin has gone to her head or something. She thinks she's such a big deal." "My parents are going to be so upset," Ashley C said with a break in her voice. "They were more excited about my making the squad than I was. And now. . . ."   
  
Ashley A and T continued trying to comfort Ashley C as they undressed, tossing their clothes onto the benches. They carried their towels over the concrete floor and to the showerroom. "I don't want to be an alternate," Ashley C complained her voice breaking with emotion "Thats just stupid . I'd rather . . . ." " If only the Spinugly sisters would just go back to where they came from." Ashley T interupted. "Where's that, Mars?" Ashley A said. The three Ashley's laughed and stepped into the showers. Ashley A stepped under the chrome shower head and turned the knobs on the wall with both hands. The water burst out in a loud rush. She stared open mouthed for a brief second. Then she started to scream.  
  
"Ashley A! Are you alright?" Ashley T called from the shower next to her. The girls turned off the showers and, clutching their towels, stepped out of the showers. " Ow that burned." Ashley A cried. "Someone has to tell Simmons( The custodian and bus driver) to fix the water preasure," Ashley T said sarcastically. Simmons was also the laziest worker in Third Street high school. " You alright?" Ashley C asked. "I'll be okay, but maybe I'll just shower at home." Ashley A said as they got dressed. "Hey is this yours Ashley A?" Ashley C held up a pendant shaped like a bullhorn. "Yeah, I guess it fell off. I really need to get the clasp fixed." Ashley A took the pendent from her and began to collect her cheer uniform.  
  
"Feel better yet? Ashley A asked Ashley C. "No," came the sullen reply.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
Two weeks later . . .   
  
"This is so exciting!" Annie declared.   
  
It was a Friday evening two weeks later and the cheerleaders were boarding the small yellow and black bus that would take them to the Tigers first away game. Spinelli followed her sister onto the bus. She began to have a psitive attitude about the cheersquad. She was in a better position than Vince, who was quarterback for the third street Tigers(TJ was Leftline backer) (Note: don't be picky please.im not the worlds biggest football fan) "Go Tigers!" Annie yelled tumbling into a seat near the back. "Go who!!!???" Morgan yelled back excitedly. It was raining so the bus became loud. Annie reached over and with great effort, pushed the window shut. "Now we'll suffocate," Spinelli complained. "Take your pick, suffocate or drown" Annie told her. "Tough choice," Spinelli replied grinning. "Go Tigers!" Someone yelled again. Then someone else started a cheer.  
  
"Tigers are yellow,  
  
Tigers are black,  
  
  
  
Push 'em back, push 'em back,   
  
push 'em waaaaaaaaay back!"  
  
Spinelli smiled at her sister. Cheersquad was fun and it was one of the few things she and her sister could share. The past two weeks had been difficult. The other girls were unsure at first, even resenful. Annie was confident and they had on some of them over. Ashley A,T, and C were still (Note: I figured four ashley's on the cheersquad were enough so i made ashley Q fail so she couldn't be on the squad.) were still cold to them but Annie knew she and her sister would win them over also. As the bus made its way down park drive, rain came down harder bet they could still see. Liza and Morgan began to sing "Rain, rain go away." "Hey where's Miss. Green?" Ashley C asked. Amber turned around from the front of the bus. "She's driving in her own car tonight. She had to takce some friends." The girls whispered when a clap of thunder shuddered the bus. "It's not going to last." Amber reassured the cheerleaders. "It's just a flash storm. They said on the radio it's going to pass quickly." A crack of lightning made   
  
Ashley C and Liza scream. Everyone else laughed. Amber shakily stood up, clutching the seat for support. "I have a few announcments to make," she called out, shouting to be heard over the rain which was coming down in sheets. Ashley A and Ashley T were giggling about something. Amber waited until they got quiet. "First of all, unless it's still drizzling, we'll do the fire baton routine at half time as planned." Amber said cupping her hands like a megaphone. Simmons, the driver made a sharp turn on 9th street, causing Amber to topple back ito her seat. She pushed herself back up flashing the driver an annoyed look, which he ignored. "If the storm doesn't blow over . . . " Amber continued but was interupted again. "Oh, No!" Spinelli cried. " The fire batons!" All eyes turned to the back of the bus. A flash of lightning seemed to outline Spinelli and her sister. "We have to turn around!" Spinelli declared, shouting over a clap of thunder. "What?" Amber called, confused.   
  
"We have to stop at my house," Spinelli explained "The fire batons. Annie and I brought them home to practice and we forgot them. Can we turn around?" Several girls groaned, Ashley A loudest of all. "It's only a small detour," Annie said coming to her sister's defence. "No problem," Amber said, her expression troubled. She turned around and tapped on Simmons shoulder. He grunted in reply. "Turn over on Fear Street." "Huh?" "Fear Street," Amber repeated impatiantly. Then she turned to Spinelli and Annie. "Direct us when we get there." The girls agreed and apologized for the detour. "Ooooh, Fear Street," one girl said, uttering a spooky howl. Some girls laughed. Ashley A made a wise crack to Ashley T and the girls giggled again. Spinelli and Annie had moved to a new house in a creepy neighborhood, still a few blocks away from 9th street where TJ lived. Fear Street was known for its huge houses("Moving there will be historical" Mrs. S had said to her two disgruntled daughters.) which were said to be haunted   
  
along with a cemetary. Of course, tough girl Spinelli didn't believe those stories. Even in sixth grade when Lawson had dared her to go into one. Fortunatly her big brother Joey was there to end the dare. Rain fell in heavy sheets now, fogging the windows, making it imposible to see. Amber resumed her position in the aisle. "I have a few more announcements to make," she shouted. Staring out the window Annie saw everything grow darker. Amber was impossible to hear over the raging wind and rain. Simmons reached over to open the door of the bus. "What'd he do that for?" Spinelli exclaimed. Annie shrugged. "Guess he couldn't see well, the windows are steamed are we close to our house yet?" Annie tried to defog the windows. Suddenly, she relixed that something was wrong. The bus- it began to skid. A girl in the back screamed followed by Morgan. "Whoa!" Simmons shrieked, trying to get the bus back in controll. "The breaks-!" The squeal of the tires grew to a roar in Annies ears. She covered them with her hands and tried to scream, but the sound was caught in her throat. The impact was to fast and hard. What had we hit? Annie wondered. A tree? A rock? The curb? Annie glanced at her sister who was staring open mouthed in horror as Amber held on to the seat. " Amber!" someone shrieked. and as the bus made a sharp turn Amber flew out the open door, sher startled scream was drowned out by the squeal of the skidding tires.  
  
By the crunch of metal.  
  
By the shatter of glass.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
Phew. what a day for Annie.   
  
please r and r and ill post more next week.  
  
Peace, Love and stuff  
  
Levioooosaaaa52 or attitude_chick  
  
or Tweentown(don't ask)  
  
Long live the Butterballs!!!(again don't ask) 


	8. Chapter 4 The death of a cheerleader?

OK I think i finally figured it out. All the chapters will go smooth sailing from here.   
  
Authors note: Same as before.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Death of a cheerleader??  
  
It all took a second. Maybe even less. Annie blinked . . . and it was all over. The screams swirled aroound her, surrounding her. She wasn't sure whether she was hearing the squeals of the tires or the cries of the cheerleaders. And then the bus tilted on it's side. With a choked gasp, Annie toppled onto Spinelli. The two of them fell to the far sid of the window, which was now the floor. No time to scream. It only took a microsecond. Or so it seemed. Annie felt a hard bump. A stab of pain jolted her entire body, then made her shake and bounce. And then all the movement stopped. Such a shattering stop. I'm okay, Annie relized her first clear thought. I'm okay and so is Spinelli. TJ would have been devistated if she died in this crash, Annie thought, And so would I.  
  
"Oh, Man!" A loud groan came from Simmons. It seemed to break the stunned silence. Everyone was groaning or whispering. Annie heard crying and a few shrieks went along with it. "You okay?" Spinelli asked with a tiny shaky voice that Annie barley recognized. "Yeah. I think so," Annie replied uncertainly. " Then get OFF me!" Spinelli cried in her usally tough girl voice. It made Annie laugh. Hysterical laughter, she relized and stopped. Got to keep control. "How do we get out?" She heard Ashley A call. It was dark except for the street lights. The bus had hit something and it turend over on its side. "Emergency door. In back!" someone cried. "No use these windows, there quicker!" Liza called pointing to an open window. Ashley A reached over Ashley T and pulled it open with difficulty. Annie did the same. "Can't you get off me?" Spinelli asked impatently. "I'm TRYING okay?" Annie replied, not recognizing her own tight shrill voice. The windows slid open. Raindrops hit Annie's face. "Is anyone hurt?" Simmons asked. "Who's crying?"  
  
The rain was just a drizzle now, the thunder low and far in the distance. Annie pulled herself out of the bus. The bus tires were still spinning. Where are we? Annie wondered. It all seemed so familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. Another face appeared. Ashley T was emerging from a window closer to the fron. " You okay?" she called squinting at Annie as if she were far away. "I think so," Annie called back. " You?" "Yeah. My wrist . . . . I think it's sprained. Thats all." They pulled themselves out, smiling at eachother. Then standing on the overturned side that was now the roof, they leaned down into the windows to help the other girls escape. Time seemed to stand still. Spinelli joined her sister, slid to the ground, stretched and yawned as if emerging from a long sleep. Annie slid to the ground next to Spinelli and gripped her ice-cold hand. She turned to look at the street. Fear Street. "Oh," she let go of Spinelli's hand "Look." The bus had careened off the road and slid over the grass of the Fear Street Cemetary. A thick yellow mist catching the light from the headlights, lingered between the old gravestones, which rose up like arms and legs from the twisting, bending weeds.  
  
"We're . . . in the cemetary," Spinelli said, her voice a whisper, her expression stunned. "How?" "We're only a block away from home," Annie said. " Is everyone out?" Simmons called. He came toward them, taking long strides, his jeans stained at the holes, a bandanna wrapped tightly around a bleeding cut on his arm. " You okay?" he asked the two sisters. "Yeah!" Annie called back. " Everyone got out," Simmons said "No one's hurt too bad." Annie and Spinelli cried out at the same time "AMBER!" Where was Amber? In the horror of the crash, in the noise and tilting darkness of it, they had forgotten about her. Amber. Annie saw her again. Saw her arms jerk up as she flew out the open bus door, almost as if being pulled out. " Amber?" Spinelli began calling, cupping her hads over her mouth. "Has anyone seen Amber?"  
  
"Amber?Amber?"  
  
The word buzzed through the group of dazed, frighten girls as they huddled together, squinting against the bright headlights, trying to turn things right sid up in their minds. Trying to make sence of everything. Trying to convince that they were okay. That everything was going to be fine. "Amber!Amber!" And then Spinelli saw her. From behind. Saw her body sprawled facedown, her head resting on the earth in front of an old tombstone, her arm stretched abover her head as if she were hugging the stone. " Amber!" Annie shouted. A sudden gust of wind made Amber's skirt ruffle. But Amber didn't look up, didn't raise her head. Spinelli and Annie reached her before the others. Annie grabbed her shoulders to roll her onto her back. "Don't move her!" someone yelled. "Don't touch her! It isn't safe!" Annie looked up to see Simmons standing beside her, staring down. "Let's carefully roll her over and get her face out of the mud," he said quietly. They tugged her gently by the shoulders. As they turned her over the words etched on the old grave marker came into Annies's view : SARAH FEAR. The dates beneath the name had been worn away nearly beyond recognation : 1875 - 1899. They moved Amber on her back.  
  
"Call an ambulance!" Liza was screaming "Somebody-call for help!" Annie leaned over Amber's unmoving form. "It's too late," she said choking the words out. "She's dead."  
  
. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .   
  
Cliffhanger!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
don't worry i'll post more soon.   
  
Oh and this is not a Gretch/Vince romance novel though i am a firm believer of these couples: TJ/ Spinelli, Gretch/Vince and the weirdest one Gus/ and cornchip girl.  
  
Please please please don't stop reviewing and reading. It gets better.   
  
Peace, Love and stuff,   
  
Levioooosaaaa52 or attitude_chick 


	9. Chapter 5 The evil begins

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well not for two more days anyway. Alright! thank you for all the reviews and keep them stories coming.  
  
On with the fic!:)  
  
MR. FUZZY ATE MY SLIPPERS!!!!!!!! OR WAS IT MR. FUZZLES? MR. SNUFFLY? OH DON'T MIND ME IM JUST VERY VERY HYPER RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Any way here's the real fic!  
  
Authors note: I don't own recess, blah blah blah and i don't own this story line blah blah blah! Also thanks to Clintronic Waldrop, Grand High Idol and everyone else who reviewed. Also im dedicating this chapter to my big cuz in P.A who just turned 19 today(december 4) and she always been a big sis to me. Love ya cuz! And to Kaylee G who's b-day is also on the fourth. HAPPY BIRTHDAY you guy's and i love ya's.   
  
Chapter 5  
  
The evil begins  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooo!" Ashley C's anguished cry cut through the air as she broke down into loud, wet tears. Tears ran down Spinelli's face as she wiped them frantically with the back of her hand. There was a different sound apart from the frantic crying and screaming . From blurry eye's Spinelli could see three amblulances and a police car. She looked down at her sister who held Amber's hand, sobbing. A few seconds later the ambulances and police car pulled up, flashing red lights on everyone, making everything seem too bright, the colors all wrong, too frightening, too vivid to be real. The paramedics scrambled through the wet weeds, trying to make their way to the distressed cheerleaders. Behind the tilted tombstone, Ashley C stood crying, sobbing loudly, her mouth open wide, her eye's round. Ashley A and T huddled around her, trying to comfort her, their faces disorted by the lights. Annie knew she would remember every distressing detail of this nightmare.   
  
The paramedics huddled around Amber, talking among themselves, softly, but urgently. Gentle hands pulled Annie and her sister back. Two young police officers were questioning Simmons. He appeared very frightened and upset. Radios crackled from the ambulances and the police car. A paramedic leaning over Amber spoke rapidly into a cellular telephone. The wind ble w a shower of ice-cold rain water down from the trees. Annie took a reluctant step closer.   
  
Was Amber alive? Were they bringing her around? She had to see. The white coats had formed a protective circle around Amber. Annie tried to make sence of what they were saying. She made her way to just outside the circle, her sneakers sinking into the soft earth. One of the paramedics stood up. In the blink of the red light, Annie saw his eyes close his teeth clenched. "She's gone," he said. Another white coated young man climed to his feet, shaking his head. "Gone." Radios crackled. Ashley C's sobs cut through the air. "NO!" Annie screamed. Without realizing she was moving, Annie pushed passed the grim-faced paramedic. She knelt down at Amber's side, stared down at her pretty, expressionless face. And Amber opened her eyes.   
  
"Hey!" Annie called "Hey!" Amber blinked again. Her lips trembled. Her dark eyes moved from side to side. "Hey, she's ALIVE!" Annie called again. "Hey!" Spinelli was holding onto Annie's shoulders, leaning over her, staring down at Amber. Amber smiled up at them both. "Hey. . ."  
  
Cheers and cries. Urgent voices. The crackling of the radios. A low voice speaking rapidly into a cellular phone. The sounds were drowned out by a rush of wind. It started to rain again. Annie stared at the flashing colors, the darting yellow cones of light for the flashlights, the white beams of the headlights. The lights all melted into one and grew brighter and brighter until she had to close her eyes.  
  
Amber was alive. She was okay. She was going to be okay. Her eyes still shut tightly Annie said a silent prayre. When she opened her eyes Ambers body was being gently slid into an ambulance. The police car pulled out. Several officers stood outlined in the headlights, inspecting the overturned bus, and shaking their heads.   
  
"Lucky no one was killed. . ."  
  
The words floated through the air and repeated in Annie's mind. The rain came down harder, swirled by the wind. The ambulance siren started with a cough. Then the shrill wail corksrewed through the rustling tree's. The ambulance roared away.   
  
"How will we get home?" Ashley C asked her voice tight.   
  
"What about the game?" Morgan asked. "We have to get HOME.(note: all the cap. meen slanted word.)!" Ashley C insisted shrilly.   
  
"Will Amber be okay?"  
  
"Has someone called our parents?"  
  
"Somone should call Miss. Green."  
  
"She's probably at the game."  
  
"They won't play in this rain." Let it rain, Annie tought. Let the rain wash everything away. Everything. She turned to see Ashley A standing behind her, a cold, grim expression on her face, her eye's locked on Annie's.  
  
"Ashley A . . . ?" Annie started. "This is all your fault," Ashley A said , speaking through her clenched teeth. Her hands were balled into tight fists at her sides. The rain matted her blonde hair against her forehead. "Huh?" "If you hadn't made us turn on to Fear Street . . ." "Now, wait a minute!"Annie cried. "That's not fair!" She realized the other cheerleaders were staring at her, their faces grim and unhappy,lit by the flashes of red light. "Ashley A that isn't fair so shut up before you meet my good friend Madam FIST !" Spinelli growled at her. Big mistake. Ashley A began to walk towards Ashley T and C . "That's not FAIR!" Spinelli yelled for her sisters defence. The rain fell harder making it dificult to see. The ambulance carrying Amber was far in the distance now. It's siren a lingering cry that refused to fade away. 


End file.
